Un cerezo marchito , florece
by starfantasi492
Summary: Sakura cae en una gran depresion al perder a la persona que le ayuda a retomar el rumbo de su vida , pero a su vida llega otra que le hara retomarlo nuevamente pero con quien nunca penso.


UN CEREZO MARCHITO , FLORECE .

14 / 11 / 2014 .

CAPITULO . 1 .

Hola a todos como están este es un nuevo fanfic que se me ocurrió mientras pensaba como seguir y ordenar el nuevo capitulo de un nuevo destino , se que diran que debería escribir la continuación de ese , pero la idea se formo en mi cabeza y no me deja escribir el orden cronológico correcto que quiero para el próximo capitulo de un nuevo destino.

¿

Despues de su falsa declaración de amor Sakura regreso aun mas decaída que antes , pues sentía impotencia y rabia de que aunque era tan fuerte y podía destruir una montaña con un solo golpe , sentía que era solo una carga cada dia mas pesada para su gran amigo Naruto ella no se sentía comoda llamándole amigo , pues un amigo es aquel que te ayuda en los problemas y te ayuda a superarlos , pero ella solo le daba mas y mas problemas y el era tan noble que incluso le pidió a Sai que no le dijera la verdad para no herir mas sus sentimientos ,pero lo que la acababa aun mas era la gran verdad que le ocultaba por miedo y vergüenza , además por no querer herir mas aun sus sentimientos , y eso la tenia cada dia mas estresada , el único momento en que descansaba era cuando lo veía a el .

Asi es se había enamorado de otra persona , una que a pesar de no dar muchas demostraciones de afecto con ella cambiaba completamente cuando estaban solos y era tan amoroso y cariñosos que inclusive se olvidaba de su amigo , de su examor y de todo , en ese momento solo existían el y ella .

Muchos podrían tacharla de arribista , de inconstante de egoísta lo que quisieran , pero no de no amarle con toda su alma y su ser , pues cuando conoció esa faceta de el y , vio el mundo desde la perspectiva que el le mostraba que decidió , por primera vez correr el riesgo y tomar lo que el le ofrecia sin importar nada , solo sanar un poco su maltrecho corazón y tratar de sanarlo .

Pero lo que el hizo fue mas que eso pues no solo le sano su maltrecho corazón , sino que con cada beso , abrazo y caricia el recogía un trozo de su roto corazón y lo unia junto con los demás que poco a poco había ido recogiendo y juntando , .

Ese dia llego se baño se cambio e inmediatamente fue a refugiarse a los brazos de el , el al verla tan afectada decidió que lo mejor era que hablaran en un lugar donde solo estuvieran los dos y nadie les molestara , asi que la cargo en brazos y la llevo a su departamento.

Al entrar lo primero que hizo fue depositarla suavemente sobre su cama , pues la veía tan vulnerable y cansada que pensó que eso era lo mejor , pero al colocarla ella se aferro fuertemente a su cuello y le pidió en voz baja , casi en un susurro.

-Por favor no te vayas quedate conmigo hazme olvidar , por favor -.

Y el abrió muy grandes sus nacarados ojos , tan hermosos , tan parecidos a la luna .

Y olvidándose de todo decidió cumplir sus deseos en realidad pues había muy poco que el se negara a darle , mas bien nada , y asi la beso al principio suave tierno , pero tal era la entrega de ella , que sintió un enorme deseo de ir hasta el final , asi que comenzó a profundizar el beso , después de unos momentos rozo sus labios con su lengua invitandola a abrir sus labios y darle entrada a su lengua la cual a pesar de ser demandante acariciaba con mucha ternura el interior de la boca de la chica.

Cuando estaba profundizando el beso , ella lentamente y en un inconsiente arrebato de sensualidad enterro las manos en su largo cabello castaño .

Cuando el aire se les hizo necesario el comenzó a bajar lentamente por su cuello besando , chupando , lamiendo y sugsionando todo a su paso dejando unas pequeñas marcas rojas en la nívea piel de Sakura , cuando el bajo el cierre de su blusa apareció a su vista un precioso sujetador negro con encajelo que hizo que una parte de su anatomía comenzara a despertar con mas ahinco.

Inmediatamente después de haberla despojado de su blusa y de su sosten no perdió el tiempo y succiono con gran ahinco , uno de los pequeños botones rosas que se levantaban en sus hermosos senos , mientras el otro lo acariciaba con la otra mano , mientras que la otra acariciaba su pierna muy sensualmente.

-Neji-no pudo resistir mas y emitió un gemido desde lo mas profundo de su ser pues eran tantas sensaciones arremilinadas en todo su cuerpo que no sabia como acallar todos los sonidos que amenazaban con salir en gritos desde adentro de su chico al oir el gemido de satisfacción que salió de los labios tan rojos e inchados de su amor , solo pudo responder acariciando con mas enfacis , para seguir deleitándose con sus gemidos ahogados que salian de su al ver que el quería hacerle disfrutar al máximo lentamente introdujo las manos por debajo de su polera y la fue subiendo hasta lograr sacársela completamente , pero solo al ver su trabajado torso no pudo hacer mas que sonrojarse y sentirse enormemente afortunada de que alguien como el demostrara mas sentimientos por ella que esa persona por la que sufrió por tantos años , asi que comenzó a cariciar su espalda y pudo oir claramente como soltaba un pequeño gruñido aun lado de su oreja,entonces su necesidad de mas comenzó a crecer y finalmente la despojo de su falda y la dejo con unas peuqñas bragas negras a juego con el sujetador de el elntamente se separo de ella y se incorporo en la cama viéndola fijamente le pregunto seriamente.

-Estas segura de esto , pues si te entregas a mi no habrá retorno y tu me perteneceras en cuerpo y alma y me será imposible dejarte ir , sino todo lo contrario , y tendras que integrarte a mi clan a mi lado como mi esposa , ahora vuelvo a preguntar estas segura de querer continuar Sakura.-

Y viendo fijamente sus ojos para no perder detalle de los sentimientos que pudiera descubrir en sus ojos espero .

-Y no habiendo titubeo , pero si una mirada llena de mucho amor contesto con una pequeña sonrisa la cual solo hizo que aumentar el deseo que Neji sentía por ella , pues verla allí con una pequeña braga con su pelo esparcido por toda la cama , sus ojos brillantes de deseo y algo mas que definió como amor , , sus labios rojos e hinchados por la intensidad de sus besos y toda ella dispuesta por el , todo eso solo hizo que la desease aun mas.

-Si Neji estoy segura hazme tuya hoy y para siempre.-

Entonces el ya no pudo contenerse mas , rápidamente se despojo de su ropa o lo que quedaba de ella y se mostro tal cual ante ella , la cual no aparto la mirada sino que tímidamente vio el hermoso cuerpo que tenia ante si.

Asi que recostándose sobre ella le separo suavemente los muslos , y en una certera estocada se introdujo en ella de una .Ella solo emitió un grito de intenso dolor , pues al entrar de una le había evitado mas dolor que ir entrando pudo evitar que unas pequeñas lagrimas escaparan de los ojos de ella.

-Tranquila pasara en un momento si lo hacia mas despacio solo te provocaría mas dolor, . y cariñosamente limpio con sus labios las lagrimas de sus ojos.

Al sentir que su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse comenzó su vaivén primero lento , y después conforme ella se lo pedia aumentando el ritmo , hasta alcanzar el orgasmo juntos que los elevo al cielo dejando escapar un gran grito con sus nombres .

-Neji.-

-Sakura.-

Y asi terminaron los dos tan cansados de amarse varias veces que cuando finalmente descansaron no sintieron otra cosa que el latir de sus corazones latiendo al unisolo , .


End file.
